


Sleepwalking To Discovery

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan wakes up under the stars, with David wrapped around him, and wonders how they got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalking To Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: Written for the SGA Saturday prompt, "Romance"  
> WARNINGS: NOT BETAED!

  
Evan Lorne sits up, realizing he is naked to the waist, and looks around the unfamiliar surroundings.  "What in the..." he begins, and then notices a weight across his lap. Looking down towards the pressure, he can see a figure in the scant moonlight.  Poking at the blanketed lump next to him, messy hair spilling over a makeshift pillow, he asks, "Parrish?"  
  
Almost immediately, David Parrish mumbles, "Go back to sleep, Evan," and urges the man to lie back down with dexterous fingers firm against Evan's chest.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Evan pokes the doctor in the side again, this time earning a gawp and a sleepy-eyed, confused expression.  "Doc?" Evan asks.  
  
David Parrish sits up, stretching.  He pokes Evan in the side, yawning as he asks, "Are you really awake this time?"  
  
"Of _course_ I'm awake," Evan replies.  He considers it a moment and then asks, "Wait - what do you mean _this time_?"  
  
Almost immediately, David scoots to the side, putting space between him and Evan.  And while Evan misses the body heat, right now he wants an explanation more than he wants anything else. He gives David an expression that tries to convey, 'I'm waiting' and rolls his hand.  
  
Yawning again, though there now seems to be a hint of nervousness about him, David keeps his voice quiet as he replies, "Well for the past few months-"  
  
" _The past few months_?" Evan asks, voice going much louder than expected.  
  
Nodding as he motions his hand to lower his voice, David continues. "So for the last few months, whenever we go on an overnight expedition, you've been prone to sleepwalking." He turns to Evan, his expression serious as he adds, " _A lot_." Sighing, he says, "Anyway, we used to take turns - me, Cadman, and Stacks.  But it didn't really matter, because you were usually just wandering for a few minutes until you found my tent."  David absently scrubs at his eyes, adding, "So after the first few trips, Laura and Stacks just assumed I was on point for making sure you didn't wander off."  
  
Evan's breath catches, and if he weren't hidden by the darkened night, he's sure that the blush that was currently painted across his face would be quite noticeably dark.  He slowly says, "Okay," as he considers the revelations.  "Wait.  So why are we out here then?"  
  
"You came and got me out of the tent a couple of hours back. Told me that there was a meteor shower, and that the sky was streaked with light."  Shaking his head, David adds, "Well, there wasn't, so it must have been some dream you were having.  But I couldn't get you back into your the tent like normal, so I got our packs and laid them out here.  You said it would be all romantic, 'Like our first date back on XPR-4Y6', and wouldn't go back to your tent to lay down."  
  
Searching his memory, Evan recalls sitting with David on a large rock formation below their camp when SGA-1 and SGA-4, Sheppard's team and his team, had attended a harvest ceremony.  He was much too nervous to tell David how he truly felt, though under the shooting stars, he'd had the perfect opportunity.  "Sorry," he says quietly, then chances a look up at David.  "Though that night was really pretty, you have to admit.  I'm sorry if my imagination got the best of me, and I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."  
  
Looking up into the starry night, David says, "I don't know... As first dates go, I think that night was pretty romantic."  He turns his gaze to Evan's and says, "Even if it wasn't a _real_ date."  
  
Evan studies David's face, and sees nothing but love and compassion coming from the gorgeous man.  "There's a really cool cliff a little ways from here," he says, voice quite. "We could go see if we can catch a shooting star..."  
  
David stands first, grabbing his pack with one hand and reaching for Evan with the other.  As he gets Evan to his feet, David says, "I'd love to."


End file.
